Not Another Safe House Story
by mystupidityoutdoesmystupidity
Summary: Chloe, Derek, Simon, Tori, and Andrew are already at the safehouse. They're getting some interesting company...What will happen when the new people arrive? Chlerek. Maybe OOC. Half-way through the Reckoning when they're still at the safehouse. CHAPTER 14 HAS REPLACED THE AUTHOR'S NOTE.
1. Before the meeting

_**Chapter 1**_

Derek, Simon, Tori, and I are waiting for the new kids that are on their way here, to the safe house. I can't remember what Andrew said their names were though; all I can remember is that there are a couple sorcerers, a witch, and a werewolf. I have been hoping that a necromancer will join us but, unfortunately, now is not my time. Hopefully the werewolf will be more social than Derek. I don't mind how antisocial he is, but if the other guy is as antisocial, we will never get to know him and Derek will never trust him alone in any room with Simon or I.

Derek is the total brooding type. He would probably scare most of you if you ran into him in an alley. He's really tall and likes to wear baggy clothes to cover his muscles. He has green eyes and dark hair, you'd never be unable to avoid looking at him. However, his skin has cleared up a lot since I first met him so now he's quite the looker. He's also incredibly protective of his adoptive brother Simon.

Simon is the opposite of Derek. He's blonde, friendly, and a guy that all the girls would go for. His face shows his asian inheritance, Korean to be exact. I'm not quite sure how someone can be Korean and blonde but don't ask me. He doesn't like being asked if it's his actual hair color or not either because he couldn't escape that when he was around people a lot. I'm sure Tori questioned him about it before too, back when she had a crush on him.

Tori is the witch of the group, both metaphorically and literally. She likes to make sarcastic comments as much as possible and insulting people is definitely her pass-time. She's a dark-haired, dark eyed girl that loves to shop. Her mother spoiled her and Tori absorbed it all because she wanted the attention. The only way Tori could get that attention was to throw tantrums of all kinds. She is used to getting her way and because of that doesn't like being bossed around by Derek. She has also voiced her opinion, saying that I should grow a backbone and stop doing everything I'm told.

However, when you are short and tiny like me, you don't tend to get respect. I usually don't entirely know what to do so I'm fine with being bossed around sometimes. Derek usually ends up saving me after I make a mistake. I'm sure he's annoyed of that though. I can't believe he's kept me around for as long as he has. My baby blue eyes tend to cause more trouble for me; add that to the fact I've got a million dollar reward on my head, and you have a recipe for disaster. My dad thinks Derek kidnapped me, but that's another story.

Speaking of Derek, he and I are currently walking through the woods. None of the others know where we are…I mean of course we told Simon; but the rest of them don't know. We didn't see the point in telling them when they're all sitting around practically staring at the door. We're talking about random things; whatever comes up. Apparently, Derek is comfortable enough with me to tell me what he's thinking. I'm so glad that I've finally gained his trust. I doubted I ever would when I first met him.

"Hey. Chloe. You in there?" Derek says, with his eyebrows furrowed. Probably trying to figure out why I suddenly spaced out. I'm surprised he still reacts, I usually space out at least twice within a conversation. I just get lost in my thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was jus-" I replied, jumping. My eyes focus in on his brilliant green ones and I wish that I could say that I'm not surprised, but I am; his eyes always stun me. No matter how often I see them, I continuously get lost attempting to decipher just how many shades there are and what emotions he's feeling.

"Chloe! Derek! Come inside, the new kids are here." Simon yells out the door. I jump again, then bury my head in embarrassment. Only I could jump from shock twice in the short span of a minute. I can't believe how skittish I am. I know that it's one of Derek and Simon's favorite things to comment on but I honestly didn't think about it before or compare myself with others.

"Looks like we're wanted…again." I say. Derek just rolls his eyes. Of course, the ever silent and confident response to people. Whoever invented eye-rolls will definitely hear from me when I find them. Granted this is more likely for me than most people. I am a necromancer, whether I knew about it before a year ago is a completely different story. My companions range from witches and sorcerers to werewolves, if you didn't notice earlier on.

"Of course we are." Derek says sarcastically. We start walking back to the house slowly. I definitely wish to prolong this brief respite. Sometimes a clingy sorcerer and an annoying witch are just too much for a single person to deal with. It doesn't take long to reach the house because we didn't really get that far in before we were called back.

We make it inside just as everyone else is coming in the front door. Huh. They must have called us when they heard the car pulling up. This isn't too surprising since Simon has been going on about meeting people outside our group since we found out. He is clearly one of the more social people in the world and wants to be able to talk to people outside of our little group of four. Tori won't admit it but she also wants the new guys to be here because she can't stand being in the same room with Simon. I think that the two of us have grown closer recently at least. And Derek...well Derek doesn't want anyone around. Let's just hope these people are nice and won't secretly be working with the Edison Group.

The Edison Group is the whole reason that we are on the run. They decided before we were born that they were going to experiment on us. Some of our parents gave us up to them, others had their kid stolen. Regardless of the way it happened, they attempted to change us as babies. They monitored us as we grew up. They even set up a group home for "disturbed" kids. When I started seeing ghosts, I was sent there. I met Tori, Simon, and Derek there though so I'm alright with that I guess. I didn't know what I was or anything about necromancy so it was up to Derek and Simon to figure out. We escaped the group home after careful planning. We decided that the best thing to do would be to search out Andrew, Simon and Derek's father's friend, in an attempt to find their father. However, on the way to his house, Derek and I got separated from the other two. Derek is a werewolf, and as such needed to change. We didn't know it would happen while we were still running and it was lucky that I even managed to convince him to let me go with him. He wasn't up for a fight at the time. He didn't finish his change, only getting probably half-way. After that we headed to meet up with Simon and Tori and arrived at this safehouse. We have just been hanging around researching. We just recently found out that these new kids were coming. I hope they will be understanding of my incredibly embarrassing stutter and jumpiness. But if they aren't, they have Derek to answer to; he doesn't like people upsetting the ones he cares about.


	2. Introductions and Derek loses his temper

_**Chapter 2**_

"Let's go sit in the living room." I suggest to Derek. I would rather have them, the new kids, get settled before formally meeting them so that they aren't nervous. Derek grunts in response before heading toward the living room. He hardly ever is comfortable speaking in front of others. He is a genius and likely would end up unintentionally insulting them, or intentionally depending on the person. I followed closely behind him hoping that Simon and Tori would take the hint.

Looking around the plain living room, I notice there are only a couple of reclining chairs and a love-seat type couch. That is in no way enough seats for everyone, we number around eight now. I guess we'll deal with that problem later. I head over to sit down next to Derek who is sitting on the love-seat. He suddenly pulls me down onto his lap. He doesn't seem like the type to show PDA ever so I'm surprised. Of course, we're only friends so it really doesn't make sense. Something must be up.

"What's up?" I ask. I highly doubt that he even likes me, since he's always so gruff. He never shows his emotions and when he does it's anger. He loves his brother, that's obvious but I can't picture him having a girlfriend. It's just not something that seems like he would want. I could only wish that he would see me as anything other than a nuisance.

"Not enough seats." He mumbles. _And we're back to antisocial_. I am fine with the position I was in, however. I actually appreciate it, he doesn't have to know that though. I'm just waiting for Tori to make some kind of comment as to what he pulled. Tori will tease us endlessly when she sees, if there isn't some new guy to fawn over. I'm not sure what the kids look like because I suggested we head to the living room without taking a good look at any of them.

"All right. What caused this s-sud-den decision? Aside from that." I ask. I hate my stutter, I can only hope that people notice that it's gotten marginally better since I arrived at Lyle House. I can officially say a lot of what I'm thinking without the stutter. It pops back up when I'm nervous or surprised...or embarrassed...or all three. Normally Derek wouldn't probably consider this but apparently today is the day for him to show affection.

"I'm not sure." He said, looking away. _Right. I believe that._ There has to be another reason. Derek always thinks about what he's doing and the outcomes. His brain probably goes into overdrive over tiny things. The thought of him not knowing the reason he does something is enough to make me giggle.

Just then, the new people enter the living room with Andrew, Tori, and Simon following closely. _Here we _go. The others look at us strangely having never seen this side of Derek just like me. None of them comment though, and the new people probably think this is perfectly normal since they don't know anything about us.

"Why don't we all sit down so we can introduce ourselves." Andrew suggests.

One of the new guys comes over and sits down next to us. He has jet black hair and icy blue eyes. He is really quite stunning, if not for the fact that I already like someone else. The rest of the people who can sit, sit in chairs with the exception of a guy and girl who sit quite like Derek and I. We are still short a few seats. Andrew travels into the dining room and grabs a few more chairs which everyone that isn't seated sits down on.

"Who wants to start?" Andrew asks. Everyone just glances around, not wanting to go. When no one responds, he adds, "how about you Tori?"

"Ugh. Fine." She says, getting up. With the way she stood there, I'm sure she would've flipped her hair if it were longer. She wouldn't even be down here if it weren't for the fact that there may be someone new she can talk to.

"All you have to say is a few things about yourself and your name." Andrew says. He looks like he wants to put her in time out. He's probably more sick of her attitude than any of us because he has to look after all of us. Her temper tantrums, though few, tire him out like nothing else.

"Just like in kindergarten," I whisper to Derek. I hear him chuckle as well as feel his chest vibrate. I was glad to be able to do make him laugh, or as close to as he'll ever get around people.

"I'm Tori. I'm a witch and I like to shop, bug Wolf-boy, and would like to be able to text again." She says unenthusiastically before sitting, her black hair swinging at the motion. She huffs and the guy next to her stands up.

"I'm Sam. I like to read, talk to the other. I'm a sorcerer." He says. He has dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes. He doesn't make eye contact with anyone and slouches as if trying to shrink in on himself. He sits down rather quickly afterwards. Wow, I'm surprised he likes to talk since he seems pretty shy. Maybe it's just if you know him.

"Alright. I guess I'm next…I'm Kiara and I like reading, talking about my books, and listening to music." She says enthusiastically. Her long blonde hair swings back and forth as she starts bouncing. It looks like she has dyed it a few times at least. The latest color was apparently pink as you could see the faded color. She seems like the type that would never calm down, and from the bouncing I'm guessing that assumption's correct.

"Someone's hyper." Derek says quietly in my ear. I giggle softly, not wanting to attract attention. _ What is up with him today. He's never like this._ I certainly will not complain about this though, I like this other side of him.

Seeing that I am next, I stand up from Derek's lap. I'm rather surprised when he grabs my hand. I turned around and gave him a weird look when he did that. He just gives me a look that says, "what?" Wow, does he really not realize or is he just acting?

"Um…I-I'm Chloe. I'm a…um…necromancer." I feel Derek squeeze my hand gently. Wow. I didn't expect him to be that gentle. "I like movies, d-directing and watching, chatting with D-Derek, Simon, and Tori, and…um…I liked reading some before I left." I finish a bit more confident than when I started, surprised I only stuttered a few times. I would've sat down if not for the fact Derek was under me originally. He stands up once I was finish, with a little nudging from me.

"Derek. Werewolf. Not talking to people." Derek said shortly. Once we had sat down, he adds. "Aside from Simon and Chloe that is."

It seems to have been an after thought but I was glad to be included in it. However, Tori seems a little hurt that she wasn't. It was partially her fault but I wish that they were closer. She seems to hate what kind of supernatural he is and holds it against him; if only they would get along. Tori is so stubborn that she'll probably never admit it, but I'm sure she respects him some.

The guy sitting next to Derek and I stands up. "I'm Dimitris, however I don't like my full name so call me Di. I'm a werewolf as well. I like sarcasm, annoying people, and I guess that Desi and I will have to manage to make Derek laugh." He says. He looks over at Derek and me when he said the last bit. I have to muffle my laughter in my hand before Derek catches it. Unfortunately, he seems to hear it anyway as he squeezes my side making me jump from where I sat. I wonder if he realizes that I'm ticklish there. Probably since he's smirking like he won a championship of some sort.

Di looks over at me and I see him glance over my body. His icy blue eyes slowly making their way up and down. They really were quite stunning as I said before. However, he is kind of scaring me with that stare. If he turns out to be a creeper, I won't be surprised.

I glare at Derek as I go to sit on the arm of the couch. He growls before pulling me back onto his lap. I try to get up but am held there by Derek's strength. I decide to just pout instead. I am so glad to see this side of Derek. He's never as playful as this. Di's gaze is still on me as all of this happens. I hear Derek growl again, almost territorially. I glance at him questioningly, but he just looks away. Okay then…

My eyes quickly go from what was happening beside and under me when I hear Simon start talking.

"I'm Simon. A sorcerer. I like drawing comics, reading comics, and also talking to people." The whole time he says this, his gaze was on us. Jeez, what is up with these guys? He glances around the room before sitting down.

The next guy stands up, his light brown hair hanging in his green eyes. "I'm Magnus. I have no nickname. I like reading, watching movies, and being alone sometimes."

I am glad to have another movie fan. My gaze switches to the girl that had been sitting on his lap. She apparently had to move when he got up also. I am glad I'm not the only one. Her dark brown hair is covering her brown eyes. She has darker skin as well.

"Hi! I'm Desi. I'm a witch. I like hanging with Magnus, singing, and listening to music." She says loudly. She seems to be the type to like music and she is also wearing clothes that were rather tight but I couldn't hold that against her. Her outfit was interesting enough.

"I'm Andrew as some of you know. I'm a sorcerer. I like to keep the kids safe and talk with them." He says after he stands up. I'm not surprised with the first part, the second however, that wasn't something I knew since I have only talked to him a few times since we got here a few weeks ago.

"Since everyone is done introducing themselves, I would say that you can either sit and talk for a bit or you can go look around the house." The exploring part was obviously for the new people. None of them feel like getting up apparently as they all stay seated. The conversations start flowing around us.

Tori started talking with Desi, which was rather startling. Maybe they were talking about witchy things, or maybe she just wants to have a conversation. I would be incredibly surprised if that is the case but hey, it could happen. Simon starts talking with Sam and I head to talk with Magnus.

"Hey." I say once I get over there. I hope he's seen a lot of movies because if so we can totally talk for ages. I miss movies and theater people. That's mostly what my old school was but I had to leave when I saw a ghost of a janitor.

"'Sup?" He asks. He seems surprised that I'm over here talking to him. I guess he just wanted to stay and watch.

"What kinds of movies do you like?" I glance back at Derek and noticed him talking quietly with Di. That's strange…I didn't expect him to talk to any of the new people yet…It was probably because they were both werewolves.

"I like comedies and horrors mostly. But the others are good to." Magnus says. I love horrors and that was great too considering I am living one. He seems surprised by the question but he really shouldn't be since I mentioned movies in my introduction.

"Really? Do you even like romances?" I question. Few guys are willing to admit to liking them but I believe that everyone does deep down.

He gets cut off from responding by Di and Derek suddenly standing from the couch. The next thing I know Derek is punching Di.


	3. Fiiiiight

**A/N: Hey everyone. I've got a surprise for you. Well, most of you. Just read the chapter and tell me what you think, how I did. ;)**

**~Earlier today.~**

**Emm: If you make Chloe end up with Di, I will kill you.**

**Me: I've already had someone say that they hoped it was a Chlerek fic.**

**Emm: A what?**

**Me: A Chlerek fic.**

**Emm: Oh. Chloe and Derek...I was too focused on Doe.**

**Me: *chuckles***

**Emm: Or Chek. Chek mate.**

**Me: *rolls eyes***

**Emm: Chek mate. Chloe and Derek mate.**

**Me: Woooooow.**

**~Later in the hallway~**

**Emm: Derek makes everything better.**

**Me: Even not owning DP? And only owning the characters I made up?  
**

_**Chapter 3**_

Derek's POV

While everyone was introducing themselves, I noticed the guy sitting next to Chloe and I had been staring at her. Quite openly, in fact. I had been trying to prevent that when I pulled her onto my lap. I didn't expect the other guys to keep looking while she was on my lap. I don't know if I could handle if she chose someone else.

I knew Tori, Simon, and Andrew would give us weird looks when I pulled her onto my lap. I just didn't care enough about that, I would rather have Chloe with me rather than some other guy. I wasn't, however, expecting her to scoot back in my lap and lean against me. I'm not complaining though. I do love her...she doesn't know yet though. I would probably tell her that before I told her she was my mate.

I would rather have her be safe and that wouldn't happen while we were together, so I avoided telling her at all costs. I was glad to spend time with her and in my opinion Simon was better for her than I was.

Back to the situation at hand, the guy (who I later found out was named Di) continued staring at her as he introduced himself, causing me to growl. I shouldn't be this protective of her unless there really is some kind of proven threat. I just had a bad feeling about this guy.

Once the intros were over, I felt Chloe get off my lap and head over to talk to Magnus. She probably went to talk to him because he said he liked movies. That'd be just like her. I was pulled away from my thoughts, and Chloe, by Di's obnoxious voice.

"So...you and Chloe, huh?" _Ha. I wish!_

"No." I responded gruffly.

"So she _is _available?" He said, smirking.

"Stay away from her." I said sharply.

"Do I really have a reason to do that?"

"How's about the fact that she's my mate?" And it was true as I had said earlier. She would hopefully not find out anytime soon...

"Nope." He said, his smirk growing bigger. "Just because of that, it's gonna make it much more fun for me to go after her."

I growled again. I couldn't believe this guy. Why would you go after someone else's mate? "Why do you want her?"

"'Cause she's cute and your overprotectiveness just eggs me on to go after her." He smiled.

"What is your problem?" I asked. Hoping he would take the bait, which he did. It wasn't long before I saw him swinging his arm back to punch me. _Thank you very much for your cooperation. I appreciate you giving me a reason to hit you as well._

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chloe get up from where she was and start walking towards our fight slowly.

"Not my mate." I snarled. I had to make sure she didn't get hurt, so I started punching him even harder. "Are you willing to give up now?"

"No. I'll just keep trying. Though probably while you aren't around. We wouldn't want this happening again, would we?" He said smugly.

I growled...yet again. But before I could go after him, I felt two small, soft hands holding me back. I stopped attempting because I knew it was Chloe and I didn't want to hurt her. She started leading me outside, back to where we had been before everyone came.

"What's up with you today?" She asked while hugging me. "Why are you so upset?"

"It's a long story." I mumbled, hugging her back, enjoying the heat and comfort she provided.

"I've got time." She replied. _How much do I tell her?_

**A/N: Sorry it's so short again...**

**Part of the conversation between Derek and Di was brought to you by Jamie Kay Huntt. Gracias Jamie. :D**

**R&R please people.  
**


	4. The Interesting Part

**A/N: I wrote this during math and social studies. Home you all like it! I wasn't sure about the DPOV so I went back to CPOV.**

**I don't own Darkest Powers!  
**

_**Chapter 4**_

CPOV

Derek looked like he was trying to figure out what to tell me. I wish he would just tell me everything. It'd be easier on him, probably.

I was glad when he hugged me back. The fact that he's thinking about how much to tell me _and _that he hugged me back says how much closer we had gotten.

"I can't tell you because you'll get upset and run away." Derek said sadly.

"I won't run away. Just tell me." I ordered softly. I don't know why he always thinks I'll run, or anyone else will for that matter. I'm not afraid of him. I'm pretty sure he'd never hurt me.

"Are you sure?" He sad stalling.

"Yes. I promise I won't run." I said reassuringly.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" He said resigned.

"What was the fight about?" I replied.

"It was about...um...you..." he mumbled.

"Me?! Why?" I was stunned. Why would they be fighting over me?

"Well...Di was going to...annoy you. I didn't want that to happen. He said, getting my hopes up. Maybe he did like me after all. "I wouldn't want Simon to go through that."

_He's seriously bringing _Simon _into this._

"What'd he say that you're worried about Simon? And me?" I said.

"Well, to start with, he asked if you were 'available.' Derek commented annoyed. I hope he was annoyed with Di and not me.

"Okay. I am though." I said. I wasn't dating anyone and only liked the guy that wouldn't ever like me. Figures.

Derek growled, something he'd been doing quite a bit. He then mumbled something I couldn't really hear.

"What was that?" I asked, curious.

"Nothing. I'll just tell you what else happen.

"Fine. Go ahead."

"I told him to back off and he said he wasn't willing to do that."

"Why do you care so much? There has to be more to it than Simon."

"I care about you. I don't want you to be hurt." He said. "Even if it's by me." He added in a mumble.

This startled me. He'd never really shown that he cared that much. He was usually so closed off.

"Really?" I asked, unsure.

"Of course." He answered. "We've been through a ton together."

"Why do you think you'll hurt me? Especially after everything that's happened." I asked.

"Because...I'm a werewolf. I lose my temper quickly. Do you remember what happened with that kid at Lyle House? I don't want that to happen again." He said seriously.

"But you won't do that to me. I'm not that kid. you've saved me a lot already. Besides, I'm sure you like me more than that kid already, right?" I tried to reassure him.

"No." He said loudly.

"What?" I was startled by his bluntness. I thought he just said he cared about me. How could he-

"I love you." He said. Or at least I think he said that. He was talking too quietly for me to be sure.

"What was that?" I asked, hoping I heard right.

"I love you." He repeated a little louder.

"I-I l-l-love you too." I said in response, cursing my stutter once again.

"You don't have to lie to me. You're a horrible liar." He said sadly.

"I'm not lying. I do love you!" I responded adamantly.

"Sure." He said sarcastically.

I couldn't think of a way to get him to believe me. Obviously, he won't believe me when I say it. How else can I convince him? Then it came to me. _Duh._ It was the most obvious thing.

I reached up and grabbed his shirt by the collar. He looked distinctly confused. I pulled him closer to me, standing on my tip toes.

"Chloe, wh-" Was all he got out before I pressed my lips to his. He froze beneath my lips, probably startled by the suddenness. It wasn't long before I felt his chapped lips moving against mine. He was surprisingly gentle while we kissed. I attempted to pour the love I felt for him into the kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist. I pulled him by his neck, trying to get closer to him. I opened my mouth so I could lick his lip with my tongue only having a little bit of pressure to his mouth.

"Derek! Chloe! Are you guys out here?" I heard Simon calling us. Unfortunately, we had to break apart.

"Yeah! We'll be back in in a minute!" I replied, trying to cover how much I was panting while I answered.

"Okay." He called back.

"Do we really have to go in?" Derek said disappointed.

"Unfortunately, yes. It'd look suspicious if we didn't." I replied softly. "Do you believe that I love you too now?"

"Yeah. I do." He murmured quietly. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away and grabbing my hand. We started walking back to the safe house, talking quietly about random things. I gave him another peck before we left the trees. When we reached the back door, he released my hand and we headed inside to face the others.

**A/N: Once again, Jamie Kay helped with this, which I appreciate since I didn't know what I was going to do for it anyway. Thanks to her.**

**R&R please.**

**Msoms  
**


	5. Strange things happening

**A/N: Here comes another chapter of NASHS. Thank you all for your reviews. I appreciate them all. :D**

**One last thing before the story, I don't own Darkest Powers. D:**

**ONWARD!!!  
**

_**Chapter 5**_

DPOV

Once we got to the living room, we saw that everyone but Di had left the room and scattered around the house. Upon seeing this I turned to leave. I saw Chloe do the same, though I think she did it because she wanted to stay with me...or at least that's what I was hoping.

"Hey." Di said before we got the chance to exit.

"What?" I growled. I couldn't help it. The guy irks me, even more now that I knew he was going to go after Chloe.

"So...Chloe still available?" He asked, rolling his eyes. I could see Chloe blushing when he asked.

"Absolutely not." I said attempting to be calm.

"Who's the lucky guy?" He responded unsurprised.

"That's none of your business, is it?" I snarled.

"Of course not. But you should still tell me." He said smugly.

"No thanks." I replied. _I'd like to keep that from you, if you don't mind. You don't need to know at all. _

"Well, from your reaction, I know who it is." He said, smiling evilly.

I growled. That smile scared me. I was afraid of what he would do now that he knew. I hope we get at least a little bit longer keeping it to ourselves. We still hadn't talked about what we were going to do, when we would tell the others. Di got up to leave the room.

"Don't worry though. I'm still going to go after her." He said exiting.

I went to go after him for reasons that weren't too nice but I, once again, felt hands holding me back.

"He's not worth it." Chloe told me.

"Did you not hear what he said?" I snaped.

"I heard. But I don't see what you're worried about. I'm not going to leave you for that slime ball. The most I'll do is try to make him 'going after' me funny." She chuckled. "Now _that_ would be fun."

Chloe leaned up to kiss me again. I wasn't too worried about the others coming in. It seemed that Simon went with Magnus to show him some of his sketches. Tori and the other girls were doing some sort of talking in her room and Andrew was in the library. Di already knew about us so we didn't have to worry about him. I would be able to hear when any of them started coming toward the living room.

I kissed her back, pulling her closer to me. It was so nice to finally be able to kiss her.

_**Yeah. It's such a relief. Finally being able to kiss our mate. **_Of course. The wolf decides to pop up now.

_Shut up and let me enjoy this. _

_**Fine. I can tell I'm not wanted.**_

"What'd you say?" Chloe asked, pulling away.

"I didn't say anything..." I told her.

"Are you sure? I swear I heard you say, 'Shut up and let me enjoy this.'" She responded.

"I didn't say that. I thought it." I said. Strangely that was exactly what I had thought.

_Wait. He thought that? I swear I heard him say it. Maybe not..._ I heard Chloe's voice but her lips didn't move once.

_Chloe?_ She jumped as she heard me think that. I can't believe I might be able to hear her.

_Yeah...Wait. Derek? What's going on?_

_ I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with being mates...All I know is this is really strange._

_Definitely very strange._

"Derek and Chloe! Can you come here please?" Andrew called from where he was in the library. _What does he want?_

_I don't know. You could always go and find out..._

"Yeah!" I called up the stairs. To Chloe I said, "I'll be back down later."

I leaned down and kissed her quickly before leaving the room. I heard her follow after, only to leave when we reached the landing with the rooms.

**A/N: All will be explained shortly. *laughs maniacally* I did have help with some of this. Once again, Jamie Kay. And I didn't have NykyrianKiara at school to read through it beforehand. :(  
**

**Anywho...R&R please!  
**


	6. Di's plot

**A/N: I don't own DP.**

_**Chapter 6**_

APOV (Andrew's)

"Hey, Andrew?" I heard a voice say, pulling me out of my reading.

"Yeah." I replied, looking up to see Dimitris. _What's he doing here? _

"Did you hear?" He asked mischievously. What is this kid up to? What could possibly give him that expression while we're in the middle of the woods all by ourselves.

"What?" I asked curiously. I bet I'll regret asking.

"Chloe and Derek are together." Di said. Of course it has to do with Derek. The two of them have something that's causing them to disagree and not get along.

"No, I didn't. Since when have they been together?" They hadn't let on about it until the others came. Had they been together the whole time? Or did they just get together? I had assumed that Chloe liked Simon from the way Simon was acting...

"This morning." Di said. Well that explains why they weren't acting that way before.

"Were they together when you guys got here?" I asked wondering aloud.

"No. They must have gotten together after the fight." Di said.

"Okay. Can you tell them I want to talk to them in my office, please?" I responded.

"Of course." He said with a slightly evil looking smile plastered on his face.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I don't feel well so I didn't want to write a ton. I thought I should update though. R&R please. This chapter was also helped by Jamie Kay.**


	7. The talk and the Library

**A/N: I don't own DP or the first part of this chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far. :D  
**

_**Chapter 7**_

Chloe's POV

Di told Derek and me that Andrew wanted to talk to us. So we went up to Andrew's office where we were told he was waiting. Turns out that was a bad idea. We were now sharing the one chair in front of Andrew's desk and Andrew was pacing behind it.

"How could you be so-so selfish? And jealous? I know the fight was over Chloe, but I never thought that you would take away the chance for her to choose. You just took advantage of her," Andrew roared at Derek. Even though this was more of the conversation I shouldn't hear, I was hearing it anyway. Even through Derek's hands that were placed over my ears.

"Andrew, Derek wasn't being selfish or jealous. I'm his mate and he didn't want some jerk hitting on me. How can that be bad?" I said.

"Mate? How can you be sure of that, Derek? You haven't even Changed fully." Andrew seemed to forget about me and address only Derek.

"Andrew, Chloe is part of this conversation, too. You can't just leave her out of it. If you do, then there is no point in us being here. You should just let us be a couple. That's all we ask," Derek said. "I know she's my mate because the wolf has accepted her as such. And because she's the first girl I've loved or that has even caught my interest in that respect."

"Fine. Be safe and do some research so you are sure." Andrew finally accepted. We left the room to head to the library. _I hope there are some books about supernaturals in it..._

Once we reached the library, we started looking through the shelves for such a book. One book caught my eye, _Imbecile's Guide to Werewolves._

"Derek. I think I found one we can use." I shouted over to him. I felt him put his hands on my waist causing me to jump.

"When are you going to stop jumping whenever I touch you? You knew I was in here even." Derek commented. "And where is this book?"

"I don't know really. I just happen to be jumpy enough on my own. And the fact that you don't make sounds when you walk..." I replied, hitting him lightly on the arm. "Here."

I gave him the book while turning around to face him. I looked up at him while he read the title.

"This'll work." He said, looking up from the book.

I got caught in the beautiful emeralds that were his eyes. They were so vivid and bright. They seemed to be brighter than normal. However, they weren't bright like when he was going to change...this was a different kind of bright. I started leaning up. I saw his face getting closer and stood on my tiptoes to reach him better. The next thing I knew his lips were touching mine and my eyelids were sliding close. His lips were soft against mine. My hands went up to his hair. His slid down my side and wrapped around my back, bringing me closer. I wrapped my fingers in his hair dragging him closer to me. I was glad for this time alone with him. Unfortunately, the kiss had to end because we needed air, at least I did, I didn't know if he did for sure. I rested my forehead against his.

"We should...we should get back to researching..." Derek said regretfully. He was panting just as heavily as I was.

"Do we have to?" I asked.

"I think we should, sadly." He replied pulling away more. I went over to sit in the chair to read the book. Derek came over, lifted me up, and sat down. He then put me down on his lap, settling me so I was comfortable. I took the book from his hands and opened it on my lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder to read along with me.

**A/N: Some Chlerek fluff to hopefully make up for my short chapter. Tell me what you think. Jamie Kay wrote the beginning of this chapter.**


	8. The library and confrontations

**A/N: Sorry it's so short once again. And sorry it took me so long to update. I was pretty busy with other things.**

** I don't own DP. **

**R&R please.**

_**Chapter 8**_

Sitting there, reading through the book, we learned multiple things. We learned that the connection we share – the one where we can talk in each other's minds, not the some what normal one – is normal for werewolves and mates that are more connected with each other. Another thing we found out is that Derek will be more protective of me than the others, especially now that we know I'm his mate. We learned more about him as a werewolf too.

I squirmed a bit on his lap trying to get more comfortable.

"Chloe." Derek growled, his hands going to my waist to hold me still.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Stop moving." He replied. _Looks like I discovered something else today._

_Yes. You did. Now stop squirming. _Please.

I giggled softly at his thought but stopped moving nonetheless. At that, he leaned down to me and gave me a kiss.

_Thank you._

_Not a problem...if I get that reward. _I giggled again into the kiss.

"We should probably go get something to eat." I said just before his stomach growled.

We got up and headed down to the kitchen to make some sandwiches or something. I was surprised to see Simon standing at the oven. He looked upset so I made my snack and left the room so that Derek could talk to his brother alone.

I went up to the room and saw Tori sitting on her bed. She looked as if she was waiting for me. _Uh-oh..._

"Hi, Chloe." Tori said lightly.

_What? What's going on?_ Great. He sounded alarmed now...

_Nothing. Just a Tori confrontation._

"Hey..." I said out loud, wishing I hadn't entered the room.

_Oh...good luck. I think you have the easier one._

I almost giggled aloud but managed to keep it in.

_I'm sorry for leaving you to deal with Simon._

"What's going on? Why didn't you tell me about you and dog-boy?" Tori asked.

"I didn't tell you because it just happened recently. Just after Derek and Di got in that fight." I replied.

_I understand why you did it._

"But you had to have liked him beforehand." Tori responded at the same time as Derek.

"Hold on." I told her. _Okay. Well, I gotta go because you just responded at the same time as Tori and that got kind of confusing._

I busied myself looking through my pack as I waited for his response.

_Okay. I'll see you later._

_Bye. I love you._

_Bye Chlo. I love you too._

"Kay. What were you saying?" I responded to Tori finally. Then I realized what Derek had called me...I would have to talk to him about it later. Right now, I have to talk to Tori. _Ugh._

"I _said, _you had to have liked him before, right?" Tori repeated.

"Yeah, I did...but I wasn't going to tell him, or you, that. I never would have thought that he liked me." _Or anyone._ I added in my head.

"See. You should have told me." She commented.

"Fine. I'm sorry." I responded.

"I'm going to go watch some T.V. Wanna come with me?" She asked.

"Sure." I said, thinking Derek would still be talking to Simon.

We went down to the living room to see Kiara and Magnus there.

_Huh. haven't seen them in a while..._

_Seen who?_

I jumped when I heard Derek's beautiful voice in my head.

_The new people._

Oh.

Soon after, Derek came into the room and sat down on the couch next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around mine.

**A/N: So. Tell me what you think please. :) My friend liked it and laughed at one of the parts. xD**


	9. More information

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry about how long it took me to get the chapter up. I was pretty busy over the weekend. I will say that I had planned on doing something different with the Simon and Derek talk but I just couldn't figure out how to word it. And I will also say that Kiara is based on my friend, NykyrianKiara, and that what she says is something that my friend would say.**

**I don't own D.P. nor do I own David Tennant...sadly.**

**R&R please. :)  
**

_**Chapter 9**_

DPOV

When Chloe left, it seemed to bring on the onslaught from Simon. The _why did you do it?_ How _could you do this to me? Why in the world would you want to? _I explained it to him as quickly as I could and as patiently as I could. The patiently part was the one that was harder. However, I managed fine, probably because I had Chloe's voice in my head which made me more calm and easier to handle my brother's questions. I was a bit sad when our conversation ended...but it had to happen sometime, right?

I went into the living room to see Chloe sitting there watching T.V. with Kiara and Magnus, just as she said. Well actually, she didn't say what she was doing, just that she was with them. I went to sit beside her on the couch and she quickly leaned her head on my shoulder. Shortly after she did that, I put my arm around her, grateful to be close to her once again.

After a while of watching T.V., Andrew came in and decided that he would talk to me and Chloe once again. "I'm assuming you researched the mate thing. Am I correct in this assumption?"

"Yes." I answered shortly.

"Well. I'll tell you some things that I don't know if you read...but you should know either way." He stated.

"Okay. Go ahead." Chloe said calmly.

"One thing that you absolutely need to know is that you will feel the need to be close to each other. Probably for a few days. At least until your bodies have adjusted completely. I wouldn't be surprised if you somehow managed to become attached for a bit. I don't know if this'll be like it's in stages. As if, once the bond between you two, as mates, reaches a certain point, you become connected temporarily by some part of the body. For example, Derek's hand could become attached to Chloe's shoulder. It won't last too long, just a day or two." Andrew said.

"Oh...kay..." I replied. _That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard._

_ Same here...I've never quite heard that two could become attached temporarily...but then again, before I got to the Edison Group, I didn't know that werewolves, necromancers, and the sort were real so it might be common knowledge. We definitely will be a different case than most though, because we are both more powerful...at least that's what it seems like._

_Yeah. I don't know much about this either. I agree though. We do see to be more powerful than most._

"Another thing that might happen is that you become more attracted to each other, physically. This will most likely also be temporary." Andrew said regretfully.

"All right. Anything else?" I asked.

"If you start hearing a voice in your head that sounds remarkably like your mate...it's because they are in your head." Andrew stated, amused. Chloe and I burst out laughing at that. Well, Chloe burst out laughing, I just chuckled softly.

"Don't worry about that one. We already figured that out." I answered.

"Splendid. I'll leave you to your shows then. Sorry for interrupting. Magnus, Kiara." He replied nodding to the others.

"So...you hear voices in your head now?" Magnus asked after Andrew had left the room.

"Well only one. Basically we can communicate with each other in our heads." Chloe said.

"OMG! That'd be sooooo cool. I wish I could do that. Though then I would have to have someone to do that with. I can't believe you can do that. I read about something like that in a book somewhere. I think it was a book about wizards or something. Hm...Whatever. It was a fiction book and soooo amaaazing. LIKE DAVID TENNANT. OMG! David Tennant is awesome. I can't believe he left Doctor Who. So sad..." Kiara rambled on and on. _How could one person talk so much?_

_Must be a gift she has. I wish she'd shut up though..._

_ Do you want to go do something while she rants?_

_Sure. Sounds good._ Chloe smiled at me. She leaned over to kiss me before getting up and turning back to me, waiting for me to get up. I stood and started walking. I soon felt something jump on my back.

_Piggy back!_

_Really?_

_Yes! Now start walking._ The thought was teasing but I started on my way anyways.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. And I hope you will review. I was surprised that less people seemed to like the last chapter. I will admit to taking some of the things about the bonds from other fics...however they seem to be common things within those. And I will probably start referring to what Derek and Chloe have because of being mates as a bond. "/ Sorry. Anyways, R&R. :D**


	10. Interesting Encounters

**A/N: Okay. I'm really sorry it took me so long to update...It's more because I've been busy. **

**Contrary to the belief of Emmily...The first part is not a bad (as in wrong) thing. Haha  
**

**I don't own DP.  
**

_**Chapter 11**_

CPOV

As Derek walked down the hall, with me still on his back, I decided to try to start a conversation.

"See you aren't all that scary, now are you?" I patted his head. Derek just growled at me. I think that was supposed to be menacing...

"Oh come on. I was just joking." I kissed the back of his neck. Suddenly, I was being thrown around his body.

"Wha-" I asked. I was cut off by Derek's lips. I pulled his head closer by his hair. His hands were traveling up and down my back. I opened my mouth and licked his bottom lip. He almost immediately opened his mouth in response.

We were so wrapped up in each other, we didn't notice someone coming into the hall.

DiPOV

_I did not need to see that._

_**Well. It's what you get.**_

_Shut up. I do not deserve this._

_**Yes you do. you're trying to get take another wolf's mate. You don't do that.**_

That just reminded me. I could do something about this. I went upstairs to Andrew's study where I assumed he would be.

"Come in." Andrew responded when I knocked. "What's wrong?"

"Uh...There's something I think you should see..." I said, playing innocent. He stood up and followed me as I led him to where I had been.

"Chloe! Derek! That's it!" Andrew shouted loudly. Unfortunately, he happened to be standing right beside me, yelling in my ear. **(A/N: Lolol)**

CPOV

We broke apart quickly when we heard the yell. I looked over Derek's shoulder.

_Who is it?_

_Uh...Andrew, regretfully..._

He moaned in his mind. _Don't do that._

Aside from the fact that it was hott. **(A/N: Hate that word. xD) **We would probably be fine. We would definitely be getting a lecture though.

"Chloe, get off of Derek." Andrew barked.

_Well that sounds wrong._

_Indeed._

I climbed down from Derek and he turned to face Andrew. It was obvious he liked what had just happened.

_I'm sorry._

_It's fine. It's just more my fault than yours._

_That doesn't make sense._

_My reaction._

_I started it._

_I allowed it to continue._

_I stuck my tongue in your mouth._

_I turned you around to face me._

_ Let's say it's both our fault._

_Fine._

The whole time we were "talking," Andrew had been yelling at us.

"-That was incredibly immature and unneeded. Especially since you're in the middle of the hallway for goodness sake.-"

_It was worth it._

_Glad you liked it._

_Oh. I did._

I giggled in my head. _I could tell._

He was still replaying what happened in his head.

_That won't help your problem._

He growled in his head.

_Shut up. I think he's going to be done soon..._

"-What do you have to say for yourselves?" Andrew finished.

"We're sorry. It won't happen again." I said, acting regretful.

_It will if I have anything to say about it._ Derek growled. How can one think in that tone?

_Yeah. But Andrew doesn't have to know..._

"Good." Andrew said before leaving.

"Let's take a walk." I suggested. Derek didn't say anything, just grabbed my heand, already heading to the door.

Once we reached the woods, Derek pulled me to himself.

"I've wanted to do this since Andrew interrupted." He stated before kissing me on my lips. His mouth was already open, begging for entrance. I opened mine in response, wrapping my arms around his neck. I moaned when our tongues touched. Eventually, we pulled away breathless.

"I'm glad you get the chance." I told Derek.

**A/N: That's all. Thanks for reading and all the reviews. Keep reviewing please. :D**


	11. Fluuuuuuuuuff, for real this time

**A/N: Long chap. Sorry for the delay. I wrote most of this at school earlier today. xD Have fun reading and responding. :D And NykyrianKiara needs to tell me the answer to a question brought up in this. Lulz. Sorry for posting the wrong chap earlier. D:  
**

**I don't own D.P., Kelly Armstrong, or Doctor Who. :'(  
**

_**Chapter 11**_

CPOV

Once Andrew had calmed down and Derek and I were back inside, Andrew, once again, confronted us.

"Okay. I don't think you two should be alone together right now considering the way you've been reacting." Andrew stated.

_Grrrrrrrr._

_ We could always try to sneak it…_

_Not the same._

"Now I know you think I'm being horrible but I think this will be best for you." He continued.

_Yeah. By making the tension build. Great idea, Andrew._

"Fine. Where are the others?" Derek growled.

"In the living room." Andrew responded. Derek didn't answer and instead just started toward there, pulling me along by the hand.

Once we got to the living room, we saw Tori, Magnus, Desi, and thankfully no Di. Tori seemed to be the only one of the three to actually be watching the reality show that was on. Magnus and Desi were busy talking to each other quietly and stealing kisses.

"Hey guys. Upsetting Andrew?" Magnus said, looking up.

"Of course, all in a day's work." I joked.

_If that's what we're doing to upset him, absolutely._

I lightly hit his arm in response.

_Shush you._

He just chuckled lightly while the others looked at us as if we were mad.

"So…" Tori said.

"Yup…" Desi responded, typically.

_Well, this isn't awkward or anything._

_Nope. Not at all._

We moved to sit on the couch. Derek sat down first, pulling me onto his lap once he was seated.

"What're we watching?" I wondered. It looked boring, in all honesty.

"Myth Busters." Tori said, shocked. "How do you not know this show?"

"I didn't watch this channel at home." I replied. _And it looks boring…_

"It's not. It's actually somewhat interesting." Derek whispered in my ear, causing a shiver. Derek chuckled at the effect.

_Not one to talk mister._

I turned slightly to kiss his lips gently.

_I love you._ He seemed to sigh in his head.

_Love you too._

I pulled away and turned back to the T.V., leaning comfortably against his chest.

"Awwwh." Tori murmured. I felt myself blush while Derek hid his face in my neck, presumably to hide a blush that probably didn't even grace his face.

"Shuddup." I mumbled.

"But it's sooo cute!" Kiara said, coming into the room.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because he obviously cares for you." Desi said, just as Derek started kissing my neck.

"Because, even though it _is_ wolf-boy, you're both extremely comfortable with each other." Tori continued.

"And mostly because that's almost every girl's dream relationship type. I mean can you imagine anything better? Well, actually, all the pizza in the world plus all the ice cream and sweets imaginable may be better…" Kiara thought it over. "Nah! Maybe if it were combined with the rest…Oh! We should watch Doctor Who! And then-Hey! I'm hungry. I want pizza. And to read! I wish I had new books. There's this new book out by Kelly Armstrong…"

_She talks a ton. Does she ever shut up?_

_ Probably in her sleep…maybe…_

_Somehow, I doubt that._

It seemed like the room had fallen silent suddenly, all eyes on us.

"Um…what?" I asked.

"I said, are you okay? You're kinda just staring off into space…Well actually I said a lot more than that but you get the picture." Kiara answered.

"Yeah. I'm fine, just thinking." I said.

"About the person behind you?" Tori hinted.

"Of course. Why not?" I said, correcting her in my head. _To the person behind me, more like._

"What's wrong with that?" Derek rumbled.

"There's nothing wrong with that. He _is_ your boyfriend." Desi added.

_Is he?_

Derek growled at that thought. He lifted me up and walked out of the room.

"What're you doing?" I asked after the sudden change. He didn't say anything, just continued walking.

When he stopped, I looked around. We were on the roof. It wasn't all that fancy or impressive, but it was nice, mostly because of my company, not the bland look of the actual roof.

"Okay. What's up?" I asked.

"Are you dense? You can't figure out why we're up here?" Derek answered, stunned.

"Just tell me." I replied, exasperated.

"When you thought that, I realized we'd never discussed it." Derek said, looking down. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I was stunned. I never expected him to listen to me. I also never expected him to outright ask. Though he's always been a bit blunt as long as I've known him.

"Of course!" I replied. Derek let out a breath of relief.

"Were you seriously worried?" I asked shocked.

"Yes. I've never had a girlfriend. And I don't know why anyone would want to go out with me…" Derek stated timidly, something I had never seen before.

"You're a great person. Of course I would want to. You're nice, funny when you want to be, smart, sweet, and obviously like me as much as I like you." I replied. "And I've told you, I love you."

"I love you too." Derek breathed as he got closer. Our lips touched after a brief period of time. Thank goodness for that. I wrapped my arms around his waist while he wrapped his around mine. His hands went to my bottom. **(A/N: Hahahahah.) **My hands were trailing up and down the muscles of his back slowly. After a while, we broke apart for air. Derek didn't seem to want to stop, however, and started kissing my neck again.

**A/N: That is the end. Since I didn't know what to write. xD Let me know what you think please.  
**


	12. Uhoh

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get up. I had exams and then I'm busy doing other things before leaving. I won't be able to post until I get back after my trip. I'm sorry. I would like to thank the people that review basically every chapter. :D And with that…on with the chapter!**

**I don't own DP.**

_**Chapter 12**_

DPOV (starting with Chloe's thought)

"There's nothing wrong with that. He _is_ your boyfriend." Desi added.

_Is he?_

How can she think that? Well sure she knows she's my mate…but I never did ask her. I growled. I'll just have to remedy that. I lifted her up planning to carry her to the roof, the one place in the house that there's even a little bit of privacy. Chloe tried to ask what I was doing but I didn't feel like wasting my breath to answer.

Once we got up to the roof, I set her down, not that it made much difference of how much weight is on my arms. The girl weighs like nothing.

"Okay, what's up?" Chloe asked innocently. How could she not know? It had been the topic of conversation.

"Are you dense? You can't figure out why we're here?" I questioned.

"Just tell me." She said. She would get it if she thought about it, I have no doubt of that.

"When you thought that, I realized we'd never discussed it." I told her, turning my head to look at her. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I was worried about her response. I didn't know what she would say, nor did I know what I would do if she said no. Both the wolf and my heart wouldn't be able to take it.

"Of course!" She answered after what seemed like forever. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Were you seriously worried?" Chloe asked.

"Yes. I've never had a girlfriend. And…" I mumbled. How did she not notice?

"You're…" she said sweetly.

"I love you too." I said moving even closer to her. It wasn't long before our lips met. This kiss was gentle and passionate, we both seemed to be putting our love into it. I wrapped my arms around her, moving them downward. Her hands on my back felt absolutely amazing.

We broke apart because we are human, we have to breathe. I started kissing along her neck softly. Her head tipped back to give me more room and her hands wrapped in my hair. I heard yelling coming from inside the house and she either didn't care or didn't hear it because we both just stayed as we were.

"You two!" Andrew yelled.

"What?" I snapped.

"Come over here." He said, trying to appear calm. I went to unwrap my arms from around Chloe but found that one was stuck to her back.

"Why aren't you over here?" Andrew asked.

"Well…we seem to have a problem." Chloe responded.

"What?" He said exasperated.

"My arm is stuck." I stated.

"So is mine." Chloe sounded shocked. Her arm had moved back down to my waist.

"Are both arms stuck?" Andrew questioned.

"No."

"Then walk over here stuck together!" He was mad now.

"What?" I asked once we were over there.

"I told you two, you are not allowed to be by yourself."

"Well sorry. I had to ask her something that's best asked in privacy."

"I don't care." I was wrong. He was beyond mad.

"We're sorry." Chloe said innocently.

"Fine. Head inside." He basically commanded. We walked toward the door, still stuck together.

_Maybe we should head to the library._

_Sounds like a smart plan…_

**A/N: R&R please. Let me know what you think.**


	13. Chap 13: The New Girl

**A/N: I know this is incredibly short but before you attack, I want you to know that I have gotten over my writer's block. I also am incredibly busy but will update when possible. R&R pleeeeeeeeaaaaaassseeeeee!**

**I don't own anything.  
**

DPOV

I can't believe this happened. On the upside, that annoying kid won't be able to get Chloe alone. Just the thought lifted my mood slightly, he had no chance of talking to her without seeing me. However, I also realized that we may get annoyed with each other quickly now that we can't be separated.

We walked downstairs and sat on the couch. My arm still wrapped around Chloe's waist, my hand still stuck to her back. I can't believe my arm got stuck like this. This was just our luck too. We just had to manage to get my hand stuck to her back. It could be a worse place though. It was then that I heard a car coming up the drive, though I was sure we weren't expecting anyone.

"Hey Andrew...were you expecting anyone today?" I called out. I could hear Andrew moving about in his office. he quickly walked to the door to come respond. I think he forgets that I'd hear him no matter whether or not he came down here.

"No. why do you ask?" Andrew asked.

"There's a car coming up the drive." I replied before taking a deep breath. "And it stinks of wolf..."

CPOV

_Of course it does._ The position Derek and I weren't in a bad enough position anyways.

_It'll be fine, love._

_How do you know for sure?_

_Because we're still together, to be cliché._

_ Okay. You're just glad that you're already marking your territory._

_Well there is that..._

"What is that exsquisite smell?" Di asked, coming down the stairs.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked, looking at Di as if he'd lost his mind.

Just as Derek asked this, the door opened to reveal a tall, brown haired, blue eyed girl who looked familiar. Almost as if she looked like someone I saw continuously for days lately. Now that I think of it, she looks a bit like one of the guys...which one? Oh! I know. She looks like...

**A/N: *cowers behind desk* Tell me what you think.**


	14. Where's My Brother?

_**A/N: I know you want to read this so I will post the longer author's note at the bottom. For now, I'm sorry it took so long. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 14

_She looks just like Derek!_ I gasped as I looked in his direction. I could not believe how striking the resemblance was. Nor could I believe that I didn't realize it immediately. I continued staring unseeingly as Derek moved in front of me in a protective stance.

_Calm down! She didn't look like she was going to do anything in the brief amount of time that I saw her. _

_I'd rather not take any chances._

_There aren't any chances to take. Can't you see the similarity?_

_What similarity? You're not making any sense. Did something happen that I should know about, Chloe?_

_She could be your twin, Derek. Don't brush it off like I know you will. She clearly isn't here because of the rest of us. And what in the world could have possibly happened? Did you forget that we're connected right now?_

At this I climbed up onto his back. I knew he would not like this action but I also knew there was no chance of him moving out of the way. I figured I might as well see this new girl, if she decides to suddenly make a move towards any of us. I felt Derek tense under me, as if he expected the girl to jump at what little of my head was showing over his monstrously large form.

_You need to shrink._

I pecked Derek's cheek so that he would know that I wasn't serious. I loved how big he was and how I could just be swallowed by his warm form. I knew that I could easily tuck myself into his arms without a care about what was happening around me because Derek would watch out for me.

I briefly glanced over at Simon and Tori who were entering the room. I saw shock on Simon's face and Tori looked as indifferent as always. She hit Simon on the back of the head as if that would shake him from his shock. He didn't even shoot her a glare in reaction just kept on staring. He didn't seem to be glancing at Derek though, telling me that he didn't seem to notice the similarity. I thought I saw a bit of admiration in his glance in fact. I hope not because that could become awkward for the rest of us. The last thing we need was Simon falling for a girl that looked like a female version of Derek. Actually, that might be amusing. I hope for his sake that doesn't become the case. He'd never live it down.

The girl just glowered in Simon's direction as if she could tell what he seemed to be feeling. She did spend a bit of time looking at Derek and I, probably wondering why he would let a girl as tiny and weak as me climb all over him like a jungle gym. I thought I knew every look that could come from those sharp, green eyes from Derek but apparently not. The girl (we really need to learn her name) seemed to be envious of our relationship. Almost as if she wished she could be that close to someone.

While she shared Derek's hair and eye color, she did not share the same muscular build nor his height. That was probably a good thing. It would not have been as flattering on her as it was on Derek. Her gaze was not as closed off and she didn't seem to hide anything from us. I doubted that she was as normal as she seemed. I was fairly certain that the werewolf gene was genetic and could have easily been passed on to her as well.

"Who're you?" I asked from my place on Derek's back. I kissed his ear when I saw him wince from the sound so close. He shivered but continued staring ahead.

"I am Li." She said simply. She had stopped abruptly, though she seemed to want to say more. I knew that that would not satisfy Derek.

"What are you doing here?" Derek growled. See? I know him so well. If only it was a tiny bit better. I shifted my weight on his back at the thought. _Not appropriate, Chloe._

_What's not appropriate?_

_Oh. Uh…nothing Der. Listen to the new girl._

_No, really. What is it?_

At his tone, I was unable to prevent my thoughts from going in the direction I knew that they would. That tone could take me into the worst (and best) daydreams. I cannot believe that this is happening to me right now.

Derek's nostrils flared, apparently picking up something from my scent that let him know exactly what I was thinking about. He growled low in his chest, not helping my situation. I could feel the vibrations from the noise against my torso. I pulled my arms tighter around his shoulders.

_Chloe. Stop. Or I might do something stupid._

_Your tortured tone says that you wouldn't think it was stupid._

With that I sent him an image of the two of us entangled in a tight embrace. Him pushing me up against the wall. Alternating between kissing my lips and my neck. Grinding against me. His grip tightened on me as he obviously got the message. He was _not_ going to let this go. I couldn't be happier.

"I'm _here _because I was told that I had a brother and that I should probably try to find him." Li's voice broke me out of my thoughts and brought me back to the current problem. My gaze snapped up to the girl in front of me. She definitely did not speak like a girly-girl.

"Let's get one thing straight. You do not speak to us like that. You're here to find your brother. That's fine. But _do not_ snap at my pack." Derek growled, all the while stepping forward menacingly. I quickly sent him comforting thoughts. We definitely did not need another fight on our hands; the one with the Edison Group was enough.

"Who's the chick?" Di's voice asked from behind us. I squealed but was luckily unable to jump because I was still hanging on Derek's back. He shifted his, our, weight and turned so that he could see both Li and Di.

_Sorry. I can get down if you want._

_Don't worry about it. You don't weigh anything._

_Whatever you say._

Li's gaze drifted back to Simon causing me to believe that he was obviously not as undesirable to her as she had let on. I really didn't know if I wanted Simon near her. She would obviously have the ability to crush him and his poor heart if they dated. That was not a good idea.

"The 'chick' is Li and she does not appreciate the way you speak," Li stated, grabbing Di and pushing him up against the wall. "You will not call me that again."

Di simply smirked at her and then at Derek, probably figuring Derek would have a problem with his treatment of women. Boy, was he wrong. The only girls Derek defended were me and, on a good day, Tori.

"My brother is my twin. I do not know anything else about him," Li said abruptly, getting back to the reason she was here.

"Well, it's obvious who it is, isn't it?" I asked. "Obviously, Derek doesn't know as much about his siblings as he thought he did."

_I do too. You're just being delusional._

_Oh, I'm being delusional?! _

_Yes. Clearly._

I hopped down from Derek's back. I really wished I could separate myself from him but I couldn't so I settled for glaring. He would not be getting out of this so easily.

"And who are you?" Li sneered in my direction. I could sense Derek getting ready to step in front of me but would not allow him to do that right now. Instead, I stepped closer to her.

"I-I-" I took a deep breath before starting again. "I'm Chloe."

"Yay. Little miss perfect has a pretty name. Back off," She retorted. _This girl obviously wants to get hurt. _I knew it wouldn't be me doing anything but I wasn't quite so sure about Derek. The boy had a penchant for seeing threats in unexpected places.

"I agree with Chloe. This…whatever…is obviously Derek's sister," Tori said. _I knew she would agree._

"Are you a supernatural?" Derek asked.

"Yes."

"Kind?"

"Werewolf."

Derek stiffened. He clearly didn't want to face the obvious fact and I wasn't going to deal with it. He could figure it out.

_What? No way._

_Who's delusional now?_

I cut off the link before Derek could reply. He did, however, peer at me, unsure of whether I was upset. This guy was so oblivious I'm surprised he admitted his feelings. He picked me up and took me into the other room.

"Please forgive me. I didn't mean it in the way you took it." He begged. He gave me the puppy-dog eyes. He knows I can't resist those.

"No. That's not happening. I'm not delusional. I'm not stupid. I am not any of the things you seem to say but not mean." I was so beyond upset with his actions.

"Please, Chloe." Derek pulled me close and started kissing me before I could protest. Another exploitation of my weaknesses. I couldn't resist kissing him back. When his tongue licked my lips, I granted him entrance to my mouth and wrapped my legs around him. He walked towards the wall and pushed me against it. I could feel his body against mine. I knew that we were getting lost to the world but I also knew there was little I would do to stop it.

Suddenly, Derek pulled away from me. His head snapped towards the door but he didn't move the rest of himself. I knew that he didn't want the others to see his reaction. He probably did _not_ expect what happened next.

_**A/N: And that's the end. I'm really sorry that it took over a year to update. I had a lot going on in my life and was completely disconnected from a majority of things. Everything has settled down a bit now and I will hopefully be able to continue this story. Also, I have a new DP story coming out. It's another cliche but I will be putting my own twist on it. I hope you guys will check it out. **_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing (hint, hint),**_

_**~MSOMS**_

_**P.S. I might do a name change so don't be alarmed.**_


End file.
